MELANCOLIA
by ALIANZAS
Summary: Lo que escribo cuando no tengo que hacer en el trabajo....Espero les guste dejen reviews! nn


Todo parecía tranquilo y apacible en la Comuna, la noche despejada llevaba el frescor del viento del otoño y las hojas secas caían lentamente creando una alfombra ocre y verdosa alrededor.

-"Parece que hoy será un buen invierno"- Leonardo sonrió para sí mismo cerrando la cortina de su habitación, miró a su esposa que duerme apaciblemente y va a ver a los pequeños.

Entro primero a la habitación de Frida, Patricia y Margueritte, sus hijas menores que están durmiendo a pierna suelta, ríe un poco al verlas y cierra la puerta de la habitación.

En otra gira la perilla muy lentamente, pues sabe que perdería la cabeza (literalmente hablando) si lo hiciera en forma brusca, al mirar, están Dende, Alarian y Orión durmiendo de igual forma que sus tías maternas. Entra y cubre al más pequeño (Orión) quien tiene la cobija casi en el suelo, solo tapándole la pierna derecha, lo acomoda mejor y acaricia su cabecita con la mano sonriendo; el pequeño namekcito gruñe y farfulla algo, para darle la espalda hecho un ovillo. Leonardo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír al verlo.

Al salir camino unos pasos mas y miró una habitación, la de su hija mediana, Luisa Fernanda, suspira al recordar que estaba lejos de la Tierra en una misión especial, ahora quién dormía ahí era su yerno, Piccolo, más si ha llegado a conocerlo un poco, estaba plenamente seguro que éste no dormía, al igual que él, se pasaban las noches en vela, preocupados y esperándola a que volviera pronto a la Tierra y con bien.

Toca suavemente, donde un quedo "Pase" le permitió entrar; ahí el namek adulto estaba sentado cerca de la ventana y veía sin mecerse en la silla-mecedora el paisaje nocturno. Leo

mira alrededor de la habitación y luce como siempre: un pequeño tocador con lo indispensable para el arreglo femenino, cuadros de paisajes en las paredes de un suave tono melón que se ve a pesar de la oscuridad y la enorme cama que Piccolo proyecto, cuando vieron que no cabía en una matrimonial común.

Piccolo siguió viendo por algunos segundos mas afuera y luego volteo a ver a su suegro susurrando un "No puedo dormir" para voltear otra vez en silencio. Leonardo camina lentamente y se sentó en la cama, notando que no había sido tocada, significando que el namek estaba sentado ahí por horas.

-¿Cómo lo hace? –escucho Leo la pregunta en la voz de barítono del namek, el mutante levanta el rostro para verlo otra vez y unos penetrantes ojos de noche lo miran preguntándole de nuevo.

-No lo sé... -susurra- Creo que es lo mismo que hacía mi padre cuando nosotros íbamos a pelear, esperando que volviéramos juntos o que alguno o todos nos quedáramos en el camino. -quedan de nuevo en silencio, los ojos de jade de Leonardo miran hacia fuera por la ventana, pero no es "afuera" sino a la lejanía, orando en silencio por que su pequeña volviera... Igual como muchas veces lo hizo el Maestro Splínter.

Así estuvieron unos minutos, solo escuchando el tic tac de un reloj de madera que estaba en la pared, Piccolo suspiro largamente y se levanta de la silla-mecedora moviendo el cuello de un lado al otro, oyéndose crujir sus huesos. Leonardo también se levanta, notando que esta igual de tenso que su hijo político; cuando salió éste, le siguió hacia fuera.

Unos momentos después, los golpes de unas katanas rasgaban el viento con maestría, mientras la velocidad de un guerrero hace todo lo posible por vencerlas.

Leonardo resollaba mientras veía los cortes del namek, aunque también tenía heridas, no era tan profundas como las de Piccolo, a pesar de los años y no tener poderes, era un enemigo de respeto.

El guerrero namek veía algún punto débil del mutante, más era difícil, lo que él tenía de habilidad en pelea, su suegro lo superaba por mucho en experiencia y sabiduría. No había duda, Leonardo era un "hueso duro de roer", incluso si lograba quitarle sus armas, conocía de puntos básicos que lo pondría fuera de combate sin siquiera tocarlo.

-¡Que le parece si tomamos un descanso! -resopló Piccolo sentándose de golpe en el suelo en posición de loto, el viento refrescó su piel empapada en sudor, sus antenas se mecían ligeramente por el viento. La tortuga viendo que no le engañaba, también se sentó de igual forma, dejando sus espadas en el suelo.

-Quizás llegue en unos 2 meses... -informó Leo a su yerno, quien éste asintió en silencio para después caer cuan largo era en el suelo, sin importarle ensuciar la camisa de su gi, usando sus manos como almohadas.

Por un largo rato no dijeron nada, más ambos miraban el cielo estrellado, pero que el horizonte ya marcaba sus colores amarillo y magenta, presagiando el amanecer. Leonardo suspira sin evitarlo, haciéndole eco el namek, al oírle lo miro por unos segundos para volver a mirar el cielo.

De pronto una estrella fugaz aparece en el firmamento sorprendiéndolos; Piccolo se incorpora para ver mejor lo sucedido. La estrella no se movía en dirección errática, sino todo lo contrario, parecía seguir una ruta específica.

En eso el brazalete-comunicador que lleva en su muñeca derecha va emitiendo una ligera iluminación titilante y una voz harto conocida para él le anuncia que llegara en breve. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, mira a su yerno quien también sonríe y ambos miran de nuevo al cielo.

-Que bueno que me equivoqué en esta ocasión...- dándole una palmada en la espalda le sugiere a su yerno que tomen un baño, pues la autora de esa comunicacion, lo que menos toleraría sería ver a su padre y esposo sucios y "oliendo a chivo" como ella siempre dice...

FIN


End file.
